The Ghost Of His Last Laugh
by WakeUpSmithy
Summary: The twins had spent their youths building up to where they were. It had taken years and they finally had everything they wanted. It was now the great war and they'd lose it all. 'The Ghost Of His Last Laugh Etched On His Face.' Oneshot  CONTAINS SPOILERS


**a/n- This was really spontaneous. So, umm.. read away. CONTAINS SPOILERY GOODNESS. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT READ DEATHLY HALLOWS kthnx bai. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story, or the films, so the disclaimer was kind of necessary because I used a few quotes from the book. **

**

* * *

**

**The ghost of his last laugh**

**Wit **is what it took to succeed in what Fred and George had done.

**Energy **is what it took to carry out experiments.

**Attention **is what it took to get as popular as they had.

**Smartness **is what it took to think of their ideas.

**Labour **is what it took to get the business up and running.

**Enthusiasm **is what it took to have the will to keep going.

**Yearning **is what it took to push the boys onto their goal.

The Weasley twins were well known for their products, jokes and wit. Students all throughout the school had always admired the two of them, with their skill, comical aspects and with the will to strive out for what they wanted, they finally got their dream.

They owned the joke shop, down Diagon alley. They'd humiliated Umbridge. They'd built up their own business, and they were the most successful business men down the wizards' street.

They held a hope out for everyone during the sad times of grief and fear of he who must not be named. And now they were finally putting themselves to the test; fighting what seemed like an endless battle between the darkness and light of the wizarding world, they were going to aid Harry in his victory. Because that's what they were all going to make sure he got. A victory.

Harry would tonight avenge his parents and friend, and the world would be ridden of madness and darkness. The people would finally see the light, and no one would be afraid anymore. Muggles and Wizards alike would feel safe and secure in their homes, and would no longer live in fear of the un-known.

…

Fred and Weasley had duelled with the best of them, but this sure was a fight. George had already lost an ear trying to bait a death eater away from the real Harry Potter. He wasn't about to lose anything else. He couldn't.

Coloured sparks flew, and Fred ran along with his brother Percy, in the heat of a blinding battle. No incantations were chanted as the sparks flew back and forth. They rounded a corner and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing alone, singed through the clothes and already warn out. The three of them still didn't cease to hold back, and more jets of light flew back and forth, hitting walls and windows and sending the 7 of them into a mad, hyper looking dance.

Percy shouted, "Hello Minister!" before sending a spark of bright red flying towards his boss. The hooded man dropped his wand to the floor, and Percy walked forward slightly. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Three stunning spells weren't sent in the Minister's direction, as Fred laughed, with apparent surprise on his freckled face.

"You're joking, Perce!"

The Minister fell to the ground.

"You actually _are _joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

There was a large explosion, and the 5 felt themselves being blasted backwards through the air. There was screaming and shouting, of pain and loss of breath, as they all tried to dig themselves out of the fallen debris of the wall destroyed behind them. Harry and Hermione climbed out of the wreckage to the sounds of deathening and sickening cries. Three red heads were trapped in debris. Only two of them struggled to fight out of it. They pulled the debris off of their fallen brother, and the air fell silent other than the eldest's cries.

"No-no-no!" The room was tense, and all eyes were on Percy. "No! Fred! No!"

Percy knelt at Fred's side, shaking him vigorously. He wouldn't have it, his brother wasn't dead! He couldn't be!

Tears streaked down his face, as Ron sat silently beside Percy, lost for words. He couldn't take it in, and there was nothing he could say…

The 4 of them were in silence, tears making tracks in the dirt on their faces. And nothing was said, the depression and sorrow was apparent in the air, so nothing was needed to be said. They all knew now, there was nothing they could do. Fred's lifeless cold body lay on the ground, unmoving and peaceful; the ghost his last laugh still etched upon his face.

…

George knelt, alone with his brother. The air was silent, other than the sounds of George's sobbing. The war was still going on loud and strong, but that felt like it was in another dimension. George had nothing left, his mirror image nothing but a cold lifeless statue upon the ground.

And as he mourned, he began to remember. Remember all the times he'd shared with his brother, his twin, his best friend… his other half.

_The two boys were sitting in their dormitory, staring out of the window. None of the other Gryffindor 5__th__ years were in there apart from themselves. They sat talking, about their future, what they had planned for their lives, and how they'd make it to the top, no matter how many tries it took. Their hands met and shook as if in a business meeting, and they looked at each other with eyes reading nothing but trust and respect. _

George wiped away the tears streaking down his face, but no matter how hard he tried they kept on coming.

_It was early evening, and the twins' bedroom was filled with a warm low light, coming from a gas lamp on the wall. The window was open slightly, letting a cool breeze into the room. The sun was just on the horizon, an orange glow casting a beautiful shade of pink upon the clouds, and creating an atmosphere that would inspire anyone. It was the perfect evening to be working on this. _

_The boys sat on Fred's bed, near the window, and were tinkering around with some ingredients. They were trying to decide what would be best to use in puking pastilles, and were in need of a brain storm. They'd experimented with many ideas, but this was part of the fun of it. There was laughter and joy etched into their grins, as they scribbled away at parchment and chatted away. No one else in the house knew what they were up to, which made things so much more interesting. There were boxes stacked up by the wardrobe, but their Mother wasn't to know. She was banned from their bedroom now. _

_What was funnier was that Percy would flip if he found out what they were doing… But he was too busy cooped up in his own room lately to worry about anyone else. All he cared about was himself, his girlfriend and getting a successful job in the ministry. Percy was set on becoming the Minister for magic one day, which the twins thought laughable._

George tried to fight back another barrage of tears, instead smiling, trying to find happiness instead of sorrow in their memories.

_The common room was filled with the gleeful chatter and laughter of students, the scribbling of quills and the quarrelling of the odd pair of people who were aggy with each other for some random petty reason. It was the usual atmosphere of a boarding school, just like you'd expect. _

_Fred and George paraded the large room, carrying boxes of puking pastilles and nosebleed nougat, advertising rather loudly, their products to the Gryffindor students. One by one the kids lined up, buying the sweets, thinking it would be their ticket out of lesspns. Of course the twins knew if these did well they'd need to think of some new ideas, considering a sudden outbreak in all the Gryffindors with puking and nosebleeds would look rather suspicious. _

_The evening passed quickly, and before they knew it the boxes were empty. The boys high-fived in celebration. Now they were one step closer to the dream they'd always had. _

Suddenly a jet of greeny-blue light shot past George's head. Standing up, he braced himself to duel, wand at the ready. A man in a cloak and mask approached the scene of fallen debris and mourning, and silently chuckled to himself, when he saw the corpse who was being protectively stood in front of by what looked like a mirror image of him.

"Twins?" The man laughed menacingly, taking a few steps towards George, "It's such a shame when we lose our other half.. Makes you feel empty and alone doesn't it?"

George tried to hold his ground, instead of retaliating, he answered as calmly and reserved as he could.

"How would you know?" George snarled.

"I had a brother once. Much like me, only a years difference between us," The man glanced down at the body again, "It was such a shame when his death happened. But it was necessary." He laughed again.

"If you're laughing then surely you can't know how this feels." George was glowering at the unknown man now. A jet of red light shooting from his wand towards the man, which took him by surprise, but wasn't enough to catch him out.

"What a foolish attempt to take me out." The man rose his wand now, preparing to perform his spell.

_The shop was large, and filled with boys and girls of all different ages, laughing and running around the store in awe. The store was on Diagon Alley, and the Weasley Twins owned it. All their hard work had finally paid off, and now they had everything they'd ever wanted. _

_George stood behind the counter, checking out items, whilst Fred walked around making sure no one needed help. They made a perfect team, and nothing was going to stop them. They were going to build an empire. One day their shop would become so popular there would be a network of them throughout the country. _

_The youngest brother of the twins walked around accompanied by his companions, Harry, Hermione, and the youngest red headed sibling, Ginny. They stared around in awe, leaving the twins in one joint grin, despite the fact they were on opposite sides of the room. That night the 4 of them stayed in Fred and George's apartment upstairs, where they had dinner and chatted away happily. _

The masked man had tried George's temper, and was now lying on the ground stunned. George had decided it. He would track all of the death eaters, and he would find out who his brother's killer was. And when he did he would avenge his twin's death. Because he had nothing left to live for anymore anyway, so what was the point in holding back?

* * *

**A/N wow.. this was a real gush of spontaneous feelings. Kind of scary really. xD I hope I didn't upset anyone too much? R&&R it'd make my day, thank you **


End file.
